


Finals Week

by highfantasyfag



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Public Masturbation, Situational Humiliation, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfantasyfag/pseuds/highfantasyfag
Summary: Danny had one too many drinks and risks a lot to get a finals paper done.Possible dysphoria trigger warning - the words "cunt" and "pussy" are used to describe his genitals.This work is entirely fictional and I don't recommend pissing yourself in public.
Kudos: 43





	Finals Week

Danny realizes he's made a mistake when he rises out of his chair, and immediately has to clench his thighs. It's finals week, which means all nighters in the library. Thankfully the basement had plenty of quiet study space, hidden between rows and rows of books. Danny liked the far back - it was dim, people often didn't come back that far, and the space just had a sense of calm that washed over it. It was perfect for him, as he had a paper due by the end of the week that warranted a mountain of books spread over the table he sat at. He'd been picking evidence out from them, so engrossed in his work that he hadn't realized that he'd drank his coffee, and then his water, and then his energy drink. And hadn't he come from straight from dinner too?

The result was that when he stood to stretch, his bladder protested. He had to go to the bathroom - bad. But as he gazed at his work, he set his teeth into his bottom lip. It had just meant to be a quick stretch. He had a really good idea for this paragraph, and a way to connect his sources to a prior paper. Danny thought hard for a moment before sitting himself back down. He would just finish up this paragraph, and then go.

He typed away, and sat back when he was done. It looked good, and he knew how to flow into the next point. And the next. And the next. Danny continued to type. He tried to ignore how his body begged him to go to the bathroom. Rather than leave his work he just rocked back and forth, letting out the deep breath occasionally to try and calm himself. He felt almost childish for how bad his need had gotten.

He felt even worse when he stood and immediately leaked into his boxers.

"No!" Danny gasped out, and squeezed his thighs together tight. A hand shoved between them to push up against his pussy. 

But it was too late. To his horror, Danny felt the crotch of his pants begin to grow wet, as even though he tried to hold it in, his body just couldn't. In shock, he collapsed back into his seat, still cupping himself as he pissed. It soaked through his boxers and his jeans, wetting the seat of the chair and dripping onto the floor below. When he shifted, he heard more splash down. His face burned, and he felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes. What was his issue? He was a college junior pissing himself in public because he had been too stubborn to just take a break. 

And the worst part? Danny's fingers pressed a little more firmly against the front of his pants. His cock had fattened up. Despite the humiliation, or maybe because of it?, he was extremely turned on. His clothes clung to his skin, heavy and warm, pressing right up against his pussy. His eyes darted around. There was no one in sight, and he couldn't hear anyone. As far as he was aware, no one was around. 

Danny sniffled as he pulled his hand from between his legs and instead shoved it down the front of his pants. _This is pathetic,_ He told himself, even as he spread his thighs and leaned forward so he could fuck his dick against his fingers, _You just pissed yourself and now you're jerking off. How desperate are you?_

The answer was, apparently, very, because he couldn't stop himself. His clean hand gripped the edge of the table as he jerked himself off. He felt himself growing wet, and had a desire to fill himself. Lifting himself up a bit, he angled his hand down, and pressed two fingers into his hole. His dick pressed against the heel of his hand. Danny made jerky motions forward, humping against his hand. He felt the piss that had pooled in the seat slosh around him.

His breathing was coming out in short pants. Though his eyes kept flicking around in case someone came near, they weren't actually processing anything around him. All his mind cared about in that moment was getting off. And it supplied for him a thought. What if someone dick come around the corner and saw him humping away at his hand like this? Covered in his own piss? Would they call him a slut? Use him for their own relief? Watch him get off in such a humiliating way?

"Fuck," Danny whined. He leaned forward until his chest met the edge of the table. He was so close. His hand ached, trapped against the wood of the seat and his own weight. He rolled his hips in a circle, rubbing the head of his cock directly against his palm. His mouth fell open. He felt the pull in his gut. "Yes, yes!" He pleaded softly, before biting his lip hard as he felt his orgasm overtake him.

His thighs shook and he dropped down onto his hand fully. Apparently his earlier accident hadn't been all his bladder had, because he began to piss once more, shorter this time. He sat there silently, coming down from his high, letting it trickle out without a fight until the stream stopped.

Danny's sense came back to him full force and he stood up fast, wrenching his piss and cum soaked hand out of his underwear. He wiped it off on his already ruined pants before moving around fast. His books and notes he swept into his back, and closed his laptop. Looking at the scene, his face flamed. There was a dark spot in the carpet around his chair, and a puddle sitting in the seat. With no way to fix that without getting caught, he had to just abandon it. All he could do was tie his hoodie around his waist and hope that, as it was so late, no one would see the wetspots as he rushed back home.

Danny took his things and bolted, heading out a side door. As he rushed across campus, his stomach felt heavy with the anxiety of someone finding out, and the guilt of having not even finished his paper. 


End file.
